Not so secure anymore
by StBuckley97
Summary: This is about a mysterious woman known to the foundation as Evelyn Watson, a once SCP who was deemed safe so became a guard. However when she is assigned to SCP - 1125 things start to change in her peaceful life at the foundation. What she doesnt realise she is part of a bigger experiment.


SCP Fanfiction – No title yet

**Hey guys, I am fairly new here but have been reading all about the SCP foundation and have become intrigued. So here is my fanfiction about an officer in the foundation. Quick disclaimer, I own none of the SCP's mentioned and all other characters are my own. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – The day everything changed**

_Weekly log 260…Evelyn Watson, Level 3 Class B. I am doing these logs on the order of Dr Mandel as part of a psychiatric review at the end of the month. So today marks 5 years since I was found by the organisation and I still only have one memory. Every session gets us no further and d nothing around the Site I'm located at has revealed anything. All databases have no knowledge of me. I'm still feeling lost and I don't know how many more sessions we can actually do. My review with Dr Mandel is next week and I have nothing. I'm still posted to SCP101 and its actually not so bad. Log finished._

Evelyn sighed and closed the voice recorder, five years…how did time crawl by? She looked around her room and it was bare except for two photos, one of her and her only friend in the organisation Jackie and the other of a burnt photo she was found with which had an unknown place and half her face and someone's arm around her shoulder. She had no idea who the person was or where she was despite her trying to remember anything.

Evelyn was found five years ago just outside of the door of the site she was currently posted to, unconscious and wearing minimal clothing. She was reportedly clutching the photo and was muttering inaudibly. When she woke, she was in a cell with bland clothing on and had no memory of where she was or who she was. She was assigned Dr Mandel who spent several months trying to see if she remembered anything…with no luck. She was originally an SCP herself but after 2 years was deemed safe and given a proper name and a job here. She isn't allowed to leave the site but she is given a duty to protect the Euclid class SCP's and she had been rotated quite a few times. This time she was in charge of SCP 101 a handbag with a mouth that would eat virtually anything.

She got up and changed from her nightwear and put on her uniform. She looked at the stripes on her sleeve and sighed. She hadn't earned the rank of Class B but because she couldn't leave, she had to be given such rank and the Level 3 she had earned herself. She pulled on her jumper and walked out. She walked down to the large dining hall in the centre of the site where all foundation personnel met for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She walked over and got her breakfast which consisted of some porridge and two pieces of fruit and some coffee. She looked around and found Jackie sat on a far table and walked over and slapped her on the back "What happened to wake me up early?" Jackie coughed after nearly choking on the fruit she was eating and said "You looked so child like when asleep I couldn't bare to wake you" she said sarcastically as she batted her eyelids. Evelyn shook her head and sat down opposite her on the table. "Honestly that sarcasm will get you in trouble one day." Jackie smiled and took a gulp of coffee "I'll be fine." Evelyn began eating and talked about anything and everything with Jackie that morning.

Jackie was actually called Jaqueline Potts but she hated her full name so she always went by the name Jackie. She was the guard that had reported seeing Evelyn in the first place and had alerted Dr Mandel to my arrival. When Evelyn was deemed safe and given a job Jackie had approached her and stared a friendship with Evelyn and they had become inseparable since then. The bell for end of breakfast rung out and the working day begun. Jackie picked up her coffee and downed the rest and fist-bumped Evelyn, placed her helmet on and walked off. She had charge of what was named the "Game show warehouse" this was a twenty-minute drive of the actual site but it was still within the boundaries. Evelyn picked up her fruit and coffee and walked out to go to her assignment. Another day of testing for SCP – 101.

She rounded the corner and frowned, there was already two guards there…which there shouldn't be. There was to be only two guards at any time guarding 101 but for some reason this person had stepped in her spot. She walked over but another voice called from behind her "Ahh Evelyn, I was just coming to find you. You have been taken off of 101. You are being reassigned to a new SCP." Evelyn turned to look at the woman in a white lab coat and saw the stripes on the arm and noticed she was a Level 4, Evelyn couldn't argue. Evelyn turned and the researcher then said "You have been assigned to SCP – 1125…three floors down." Evelyn saluted and walked to the assignment office to collect the file. She needed to read about her assignment before she actually attended as per policy. She rounded the corner and saw the little box in the centre of the floor with a clear glass window making up half the front. Behind the glass was Lucy, the wizard of the files as we called her. She could find you any file you needed within a couple of minutes. "Hi Lucy, how are you?" Evelyn called as she moved closer to the window. Lucy smiled and said "Oh hi Evelyn, have you been reassigned?" Evelyn nodded and said "I am on SCP – 1125…can I grab the file please? I need to know what I'm dealing with." Lucy nodded and tapped the book. This was to keep a log of who had taken out what files and at what time they were out and back in. So nothing could be stolen. Evelyn signed her name and her number and then waited as Lucy returned wit the file.

Evelyn thanked Lucy and took a seat in the waiting type area and opened the file. The Dr was one she had never actually worked for, a Dr Marshall. Evelyn looked at the image provided and saw it was several packs of packaged yellow dice produced by 'The Factory'. Evelyn looked at saw it was one of those yes no games Jackie talked about. She read through the file and saw why they were in containment…they seemed to have some influence over the people who rolled it and caused several different results. Once she was done with the file, she gave it back to Lucy and signed her name again and the time she had finished. Seemed a bit odd for her to be reassigned so quickly but she wasn't complaining. She walked down to the elevator and scanned her card. The new SCP was kept in the basement and was to be guarded by two Level 3 personnel at all times and any access had to be written or by Dr Marshall themselves. She quite liked working with 101 but it would be a different experience for her logs.

She exited the elevator and walked to the assigned corridor and the guard outside nodded and saluted and Evelyn saluted back. A woman in a white lab coat and tied up slightly grey hair turned and said "Ah you must be the new guard; I am Dr Marshall and I am the lead doctor on this SCP. What is your name and number so I can check?" Evelyn removed her helmet and said "My name is Evelyn Watson and my number is 345-058A" Dr Marshall nodded and said "Welcome Evelyn, have you read the file on 1125?" Evelyn nodded and said "Yes, I am up to date on the document." Dr Marshall smiled and said "Very good, I am actually about to conduct another experiment. So I should be about an hour. Are you okay to wait until I have finished for the security briefing?" Evelyn nodded, she knew the doctors at the foundation had limited time to actually do their tests and she needed this time. Evelyn stood besides the other guard and he smiled and said "Hi, names Jacob…so you've been posted down here…its nice to have some company though." Evelyn smiled and said "It's a change for me but it will be a nice change of pace." Jacob smiled "Don't worry about this post, we rarely have to get involved unless the Doc wants one of the class D's removed from the room." Evelyn looked at the now closed door and said "Can a dice be that bad?" Jacob nodded and said "Its actually quite freaky…its like mind controlling dice and the person being tested feels like they have to obey."

Evelyn frowned; she could see the reason for the guard post "What happened to the other guard before me?" Jacob closed his mouth and looked down the corridor "The last guard got killed by one of the level D's...he asked the dice if he should kill the guards and they landed on yes…next thing he burst out of the room and before I could stop them it was over and he was dead." Evelyn gulped…not quite what she wanted but she couldn't change it now. Jacob smiled a little and said "Don't worry, Doc has assured that the guards will never be mentioned to the dice by the tests or they will be taken out of the room." Evelyn nodded and looked down…this will definitely be fun.

Evelyn had only been working on 101 for six months but it was short lived peace. She would do the best se could to carry on showing the foundation she could do this. "She's a phony! An alien!" a voice shouted from inside…what was happening?

**And that is the end of the first chapter…please let me know what you think and tell me in the comments whether I should continue to write these chapters. Buckley out!**


End file.
